


Leccarsi le labbra

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: Prince of tennisPrompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu labbraParole: 120 Word





	

Atobe non aveva mai creduto che l’erezione di Tezuka potesse essere così calda, si sentiva in estasi perduto fra quel rigonfiamento che la propria bocca stava accogliendo e che non riusciva a smettere di succhiarlo con avidità: voleva assaporare quel liquido che tanto stuzzicava le proprie fantasie.  
«Ah…!» gemette il ragazzo «Sto venendo!»  
Si era sempre chiesto che sapore avesse lo sperma di Tezuka: lo aveva sempre immaginato come qualcosa di forte, deciso e con retrogusto amaro.  
Ammetteva che non si era affatto sbagliato, adesso che finalmente lo stava assaporando poteva avere conferma di ciò che aveva immaginato: era squisito e non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di leccarsi le labbra per accogliere fino in fono l’essenza del rivale.


End file.
